Otaku Express: Mystery Dungeon Version
by AceTrainer J
Summary: This story takes place in a regular small town in Virginia (United States). It later crosses over into an unknown world of Pokémon. The world is free of humans and is ran by Pokémon. The main protagonists fight to restore the peace of the Pokémon world and they are also fighting to be back where they belong.


It was 4:59 pm at a local sandwich shop. Business was slow and there was a young teen leaning over the counter waiting for his shift to be over. Flies were buzzing around his working area. The feeling of boredom was very much on this teenagers face. "Only thirty more seconds." He said. The teenager working there was around 6 feet tall and he was sixteen years old. He had a bit of acne on his face and his skin was pale. He also had light green eyes and dark brown hair in a pompadour hairstyle like Elvis Presley had. He was wearing his sandwich shop uniform which consisted of a brown polo, khaki slacks and black tennis shoes. He was a very handsome guy, who was also very opinionated.

As he was cleaning up preparing to close, he glanced at the television nearby. Pokémon had a marathon going on all day. "I can't seem to understand why anyone would watch this piece of shit show. Every single anime I've seen is shit. Pokémon, Digimon, High School of the Dead, Elfin Lied, Fairy Tale, Prince no Uta Sama, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul and the worst of them all Attack on Titan." He spoke from inside his head. As he was cleaning his boss came from the back. "Hey Leo, it's time for you to go. Enjoy your trip to Washington D.C." His boss said. Leo clocked out and stormed out of the place he considered hell.

He began walking down the sidewalk to make it to the Meredith Subway Station. "When will I ever invest in a car?" He asked himself. Around ten minutes later, he glanced at his watch. It was 5:19 and the subway leaves at 5:20 each night. "No...no..I don't think I'm gonna make It!" said he. Leo began running with superior speed to the station. He dashed through small crowds of people and eventually made it. He ran down the steps and as he looked around he noticed that he missed the subway by a minute.

"Dammit!" He screamed out loud. Everyone in the station turned around and looked at him as if he was insane.

Furiously, he left the subway station. "I don't want to take a cab to D.C. so maybe I'll take the train instead." He pondered In thought. As he walked a quarter of a mile to the train station, He kept feeling as if he was being watched. He turned around almost every ten seconds, and noticing that no one was there. "Looks like I'm gonna have to use all of my money, on a damn train ticket from Richmond to D.C." He said in an angry tone.

Around fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the train station. As he walked inside the building, a girl with ribbons in her hair looked at him and smiled. He ignored the girl and went to go purchase a ticket. He approached the counter and asked for a One way to D.C. The clerk responded, "Well I'm afraid the train has left." Leo's face turned bright red, "Dammit! Why isn't anything going right for me today." He said banging his first on the table.

"Uh...but we do have a second train that is about to arrive in five minutes." She said awkwardly. "Huh? How much for the ticket!" He asked. "Hmm according to my desktop, there's no ticket required." she said oddly. "Well at least one thing is going my way." He said quietly. "Leo, have a great trip." She said smiling. Leo nodded his head and went passed the ticket gate without having to scan.

He walked outside awaiting his train to come. He sat outside for hours, waiting. The sun has set and it began to get dark out. "Where the Fuck is this train?" He asked. He looked around and noticed he was the only one left outside. He called his grandparents on his cellphone telling them that he'll arrive later than he expected. As soon as he hung up the phone, a train's horn filled the air.

A red train pulled up with a Pikachu on the side followed by 'Otaku Express' in big white letters. As the train door opened a bright light came out. A theme song of an unrecognized anime show was coming from inside. He cautiously walked towards the train. The conductor was waiting outside. "Welcome, are you coming aboard or naw?" The conductor asked. Leo stood there expressionless he then walked upon the train. Many kids and teenagers were aboard the train. "Is this a teen getaway or something." He asked himself. As he searched for a place to sit, a teenaged girl near the back with brown skin and a large black afro was waving her hand. "I have an open seat!" She shouted. Leo smiled slightly and sat beside her.

"Hi, how you doin...I mean how are you?" She said with a smile. "I've been better..." Leo said. "Why'd you say that?" The girl asked. "Today has been a little rough. I just want to go to my grandparents home and rest." Said Leo. "Oh I'm sorry and my name's Janica (Juh-Neek-Uh) but every one calls me Nikki!" The girl said smiling. "I'm Leo." He said in a weird tone.

The Train Conductor came into the area and stood sternly until everyone was quiet. "Hello, welcome to the Otaku Express. I need each of you to please take out your tablet from underneath seat if you haven't already done so. And go to the wheel of Destiny app." Announced the conductor. Leo pulled out the tablet and noticed that it looked brand new. He found the app and opened it immediately. On the wheel of destiny were names of anime shows that Leo hated. "Ok, now swipe your finger downwards and let the wheel decide your destiny." Announced the conductor. Leo and Nikki swiped down and the wheel spun in unison. It spun for around twenty seconds and then it stopped.

Both of their wheels landed on Pokémon. "Cool I got Inuyasha!" Said a passenger. "I got Sword Art Online!" said another passenger. "Cool you got Pokémon too!" Nikki said. "...If you consider that cool." Leo said. Nikki looked at Leo with a confused look. "You do know that this is a..." Nikki tried to explain but the conductor cut her off. "Alright! I need each of you all to form a group of three. The person must have the same destiny as you." The conductor explained. "Well I guess we need one more partner." Leo said. "Who said I wanted to be your partner?" Nikki said with a sassy attitude. Leo began blushing of embarrassment.

"I'm joking Leo." Nikki Said giggling. Leo didn't want to really ask anyone if they had Pokémon for their destiny. So he just relaxed in his seat for a bit. Nikki soon found the third person for their group. As Leo was peacefully resting in his chair, "Leo! I found our third member!" Nikki screamed. Leo sprouted out his seat, frightened. "Hello Leo, I'm Vince." He said in a proper tone.

Vince had a short crew cut hairstyle. He also had tan skin and bright blue eyes. He had an angular face and wore square framed glasses. "...Hey." said Leo in a quiet tone. "He doesn't even know that this is a train for anime lovers." Nikki whispered to Vince. Vince smiled. "Alright take your seats, please." the conductor asked. Vince sat nearby Leo and Nikki. The conductor signaled the train from the window, and the train horn blew. "Alright, we're all set. Let's get this show on the road." said The conductor.

The train then took off at the speed of light, it felt like a rollercoaster. They began to go through a tunnel. As they went through, the tunnel changed each of their appearances.

Leo's appearance changed drastically. He was no longer a human being, he turned into a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. He formed a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of his red eyes. Red scales cover his diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. His short arms lack fingers, while his feet have a single toenail each. He also formed a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel-boring machine.

Nikki's whole look changed drastically too. She is now a small, humanoid Pokémon. A small tuft of hair sticks up from the top of her head, and she has two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of her purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on her neck. She also has two large blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. Her torso is black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle. Her arms and legs are short and stubby with no visible digits.

Vince's appearance changed from a nerdy human boy to a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon. He has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on his head extend down its back and around his neck, which causes it to appear to as if he's wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on his chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above his beak. He also has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

The Train finally made it out of the tunnel and every one was stunned on how different they looked. It felt like an anime convention was taking place on board! Leo,Nikki and Vince were lost in their clothes trying to find an exit. "Au Revoir!" Said the conductor. The conductor snapped his fingers and everyone vanished from the train.

The scene closes in at a open field. A Larvitar was spread out on the ground, unsure of where he was at. He got up and seen a Gothita and a Piplup laying out in the grass nearby. "Huh? Why are Pokémon over there. Maybe I'm dreaming." Larvitar said relaxing on the ground. The Gothita soon woke up and shook her head. She looked around and seen a Larvitar and a Piplup. "Huh? Like what the heck yo!" the kawaii Gothita spoke. She walked over to Piplup and shook it immensely. "Like wake up! There is no reason for a cute little Piplup to be.." she said then pausing. She realized that she had short stubby hands. "What! Like these aren't my hands!" She shrieked.

Piplup and Larvitar began to open their eyes, a blink at a time. "What's all the noise?" the Piplup asked. "I don't know too much about Pokémon, but I know for a fact that they aren't supposed to speak complete sentences!" Larvitar said. "What do you mean? You're talking and you're a Pokémon." said Piplup. Each of them ran over to a small pond and gazed at their reflection in the water.

They all screamed in unison. "How did this happen?!" Asked the Larvitar. "Wait..why does it feel that I know you two?" asked the Gothita. "Nik...Nikki?" The Piplup asked. "Nikki?..why do I feel so attached to that name?" Asked the Gothita. "Wait...Nikki was the name of a girl I met with a big black afro." said Larvitar. Gothita began to regain memory. "Okay I remember now! We were on the Otaku Express and when we went through the tunnel that's where I, I mean we got turned into Pokémon." said Gothita. Piplup was shocked, "So that means Larvitar is..Leo." He said. "I'm definitely Leo. So you're Nikki and Vince." Larvitar said. Gothita and Piplup nodded quickly.

While they were reuniting an angelic Togetic, swooped down in the middle of the group. "Hi, um excuse me." Asked The shy Togetic. Everyone glared at the female Togetic while she spoke. "My name's Taylor, but I prefer to be called Tay. I haven't seen you all around here before. What's your Team name?" Asked the Togetic. "Team name?" Gothita, Larvitar and Piplup asked. "Oh dear, around these parts it's ideal to form a rescue team.

A rescue team is a team of Pokémon who seek out for missions and accomplish their assignments by doing the main objective. It's been a lot of trouble around here lately and with the majority of the top rescue teams being busy with missions ... It would be nice if we had another rescue team around." Togetic explained. Larvitar, Piplup and Gothita turned to each other in a huddle position.

"What do you think guys?" Asked Piplup. "I could care less." said Larvitar. "Nobody likes a negative numel. I think we should, I mean we could actually help pokémon and freaking save lives!" Gothita said. "I'm in." Piplup said bringing it's arm in. Gothita brought forward her short stubby arm too. They awaited for Leo/Larvitar to bring his hand forward.

"...I just don't see what's the big deal of this whole rescue team. It's already bad enough that I'm in this shitty Pokémon world." Larvitar said. "You'll never be happy if you don't try to enjoy life." said Gothita pouting. "She's right, you seem like the type of person who's afraid to try." Piplup spoke. Larvitar became enraged. He brought his hand forward and placed it on top of theirs. "See! I do like to try! Are you happy now!" said Larvitar. "Alright! One...two...wait.. what should our team name be?" Asked Gothita. "May I make a suggestion. I think your team name should be Destiny. Team Destiny that is." Togetic/Tay said.

"I actually like the name of that." Leo the Larvitar said. "Wow that's weird." Piplup said. "What! That I actually like something?!" Shouted Larvitar. "No, it's weird how I feel a certain connection with that name." Piplup said. "Oh my goodness Yasssssss me too!" Gothita said. "A sudden feel of deja vu." Togetic said. "Team Destiny on three!" said Piplup. Gothita counted off, and on three they raised their hands to the sky. From that moment on, a bond has formed. "Splendid! Let me lead you all to the Towne Square to get you situated." said Tay. Togetic flew above them and they followed close behind.


End file.
